From The Depths
by Chaotic.Horizon
Summary: Starfire is stirred awake one night, and just can't get back to bed no matter how she tries. She quickly finds that she isn't the only one awake in Titans Towers, and all ideas of sleep disappear. How could she possibly sleep when Robin was lost in the depths? Pre-Tokyo. RobStar.


**Hi there! So this is officially my first Teen Titans fanfiction! Woohoo. I've been a huge fan of Teen Titans for... a long time. However, never felt competent enough to do this. Luckily, the news of a new TT series next year seems to have brought in some inspiration, which is nice! Here I have a cute little drabble for you, which isn't very exciting but I hope someone enjoys it.**

**Also, if you happen to like Final Fantasy XII too, I might suggest looking at my other two fanfics, which I started years ago but stopped because I'm a bad person. Maybe reviews would inspire me to start them up again? Hint hint.**

**Anyways I do not own Teen Titans or its characters, as one would expect.**

* * *

3:39 AM.

Starfire had been stirred awake by an unknown force. It was an indescribable and bothersome feeling— a tinge that she simply couldn't shake, no matter how hard she tried. Unfortunately, this was something that happened every now and then, though she hadn't experienced it in quite a while. These random bouts of insomnia were more rare now than they had been years ago, when she first arrived on Earth. Though it bothered her, it was one of the little secrets that she kept from her friends. Why worry them over nothing? She couldn't have explained exactly what was wrong, anyway.

Perhaps it was homesickness? Maybe part of her still wasn't fully comfortable with her new home, or maybe she was anxious about what their next mission would be. Starfire couldn't pinpoint a reason, but she knew that she wouldn't able to fall back asleep until she cleared her mind. As soon as she stopped worrying, she would be able to drift back into a pleasant dream.

A good fifteen minutes had passed since she'd first opened her bright green eyes. She'd spent most of that time staring at the bright numerals on her brand new digital clock, which she had recently placed upside-down. A strange choice in the eyes of most people, but it made sense considering her normal sleeping position. Since she slept with her head hanging off the side of the bed, her line of vision usually coincided with the flipped over clock. It was simply one of the alien teen's many, many quirks that her friends had come to know and love.

Feeling the urge to get out of bed, Starfire sat upright, looking around her dark room out of habit. Being a superhero came with constant vigilance, even if she was mostly sure no one had managed to smeak in while she slept. Moonlight glimmered through her large windows, keeping the room from being pitch black, but shadows lurked in every corner. After a minute or so, Starfire was satisfied that there were no villains lurking. She stepped off her circular bed and silently walked to the door, letting it slide open with a metallic _hiss_.

The hallway lights were dimmed as usual for this time of night, but they remained bright enough that her eyes had to adjust before she could see clearly. Not having bothered to slip into her signature purple boots, the young hero padded barefoot down the hallway. Where exactly she wanted to go was a mystery, but she began towards the general direction of the elevator, where she could make a decision.

The redhead teen was about halfway there when something made her stop in her tracks. Listening closely, a peculiar sound reached her ears. A soft, ruffling sound, almost like... crumpling newspaper?

It only took a couple of seconds of thought for her to put two and two together. She was standing in front of Robin's bedroom. Clearly he was still awake, if the sounds coming from behind his door were any indication. Starfire let out a thoughtful hum before tip-toeing closer to the door, quietly placing her ear against the cold steel. In doing this she could hear more sounds, the most distinct being a familiar voice, no louder than a murmur.

Curious now, Starfire simply couldn't help but raise her fist, intending to knock on the door. Her hand hovered mere centimeters from the metal slab. Part of her knew better than to bother Robin. She hated that he overworked himself, but interrupting him usually wasn't the best tactic. After all, she'd had the door slammed in her face multiple times now. It hurt each time it happened. There was always a small, stinging pain in her heart at his actions, but she_ always_ forgave him. Something deep down inside just didn't let her stay mad at Robin for too long.

Though she didn't want to anger him, the redhead was compelled to knock, slightly wincing as the sharp noise cut through the near silence of the hall. Taking a small step back, she waited as footsteps neared the door. Soon enough it slid open with that familiar _hiss_, revealing the Titans leader.

"What?" He growled, the eyes of his mask narrowed into slits.

Starfire shrank back a bit at that, biting her lip. She really shouldn't have bothered him.

"Oh, it's you," Robin said a moment later, his voice and gaze softening the slightest bit. Though his jaw was set in a firm line, she could see a frown tugging at the corner of his lips. He sighed then, raking a hand through his jet black hair. "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It is alright, Robin!" Starfire reassured, inwardly elated that he hadn't gone and shut her out like so he often did. Clasping her hands together in front of her, she wore a soft smile and spoke in a positive tone. "I did not mean to disturb you. I believe I am experiencing the _insomnia_... are you as well?"

Robin, now leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, shook his head.

"No, I've just been working, Star."

Starfire took a moment to look past him, noticing that his room was pitch black excluding a single ring of light around his desk. It was a troubling sight. More than anything, it reminded her of the days when Robin obsessed over Slade, risking his own sanity to work towards finding him. She hoped that history wasn't repeating itself now. Careful not to sound accusatory, she spoke up.

"Working? Is it not very late to be working?"

"Not when there are criminals on the loose."

"I believe that the criminals also require sleep."

Starfire watched her friend closely, examining his features as he let out a frustrated breath. It was clear from the furrow in his brow that he didn't quite see things the way she did. This really wasn't a surprise. As much as she and the other Titans had tried to teach him otherwise, some part of Robin's brain**—** likely the part influenced by the Batman**—** just wouldn't change. Though she never told him, one of her biggest fears was to wake up one of these nights and find her best friend, the one she loved despite it all, slumped over his desk**—** literally worked to death.

"I know you're worried about me," Robin started, gently placing a gloved hand on her shoulder. "I'll be alright, I just have to do this, okay? It's important. I can sleep later. Just go back to bed, Star."

She could hear the desperation in his voice. Automatically she wanted to obey and make him happy, but she knew that this wasn't the right choice. Instead, Starfire stood her ground, adjusting her tone to sound firm and unshakeable. She was going to stand up to Robin because she knew that it was what he needed. Mustering up all her inner strength, she thought back to her Tameranian warrior roots.

"No. I will not."

"No...?" Robin echoed, clearly not having expected to be shot down so quickly. Pushing off the door frame, he stood up straight and tilted his head the slightest bit. "What do you mean no?"

"If you will not sleep, Robin, then neither will I."

"Star, I wouldn't make you do that**—**"

"You are not making me. It is my decision."

"Starfire..."

The two superheroes were officially at a stand-off now. Something that was familiar to them both.

Robin didn't know what to say as he stared at Starfire, whose green eyes were boring into him with a kind of intensity he knew only her to have. For all of her kindness and sweet natured attitude, Robin knew perhaps better than any of the other Titans, that Starfire was _not _the type to back down. She wouldn't back down in the face of evil itself. He'd have been foolish not to believe that she'd do exactly as she said. In fact, he had no choice but to give in and listen as she went on to strike a deal.

"I will help you work. It will be done faster, and then we shall both get the shut eye."

There was a long silence that followed, only broken periodically by the soft hum of the Tower's many electrical systems. Starfire's green eyes gazed into Robin's masked ones, almost as though she could see right past the nearly opaque white cloth. In reality, she could only guess what hid beneath. She, like all the other Titans, had never seen his eyes. They were a mystery, but in the years leading up to that moment the alien girl had learned to read his expressions enough that true eye contact was hardly needed. She could read him like a book.

Brows furrowed beneath the mask, jaw set in a hard line, arms crossed in front of him, like a barrier. He was thinking long and hard, trying to decide what the best possible response was. Starfire could almost see the calculations running through the Boy Wonder's mind. For what seemed like an eternity, she could only watch and wait to see what he would do.

Finally, he seemed to come to a decision. Without a word, the leading Titan stepped aside slightly, leaving enough of a gap in the doorway for Starfire to pass through. Robin simply couldn't get himself to argue with her tonight. No, tonight was not to be like all the others where he shut out the people who cared about him. Instead, he'd give her a chance, even if he knew that nothing could kill his inner workaholic.

Starfire grinned as she realized her triumph, happiness lifting her off the ground as she gracefully floated into the boy's darkened room. "Thank you, Robin!" She nearly sang, watching him slide the door shut behind her. She had originally planned to be back in bed by now, but this opportunity was one she couldn't let pass her by. It certainly wasn't like her to decline a chance to spend time with Robin, after all**—** even if that time would be spent working.

"What would you like me to help with, Robin?"

The Boy Wonder couldn't help but be endeared by his friend's eagerness to help. Though she didn't know it, he adored her little quirks. Her bright smile alone was enough to break his stern expression, but he tried his best not to make it too obvious. After all, it was dangerous to lose yourself in emotion when your job was to save the world. That had been drilled into his head from day one. No matter how much Starfire meant to him, he could never get too close. It was risky. It was forbidden. It was... complicated.

Shaking himself out of that train of thought, Robin brought himself back to the matter at hand. Glancing towards his cluttered desk, he was almost embarrassed. Piles of newspaper were stacked haphazardly across the surface, poised to topple over at the slightest touch. He had never been much of an organized worker. His goals were always result based. As long as he found the bad guy in the end, it didn't matter that he looked like a hoarder, right?

Walking over to the far side of his room, Robin picked up a chair and brought it over to his desk, gently setting it down beside the one he'd been using. "I've been sweeping local newspapers for suspicious activity," he explained, gesturing for her to take a seat. "You can take can take some of them and mark anything that seems strange to you." He added, lightly tossing a bright red marker in her direction.

Starfire caught the marker in her hands, flying over to the large desk and taking a seat as instructed. Though she tried to stay neutral on the surface, she was actually quite excited to be helping Robin. The Titans certainly worked as a team most of the time, but the Boy Wonder had certain things he simply insisted on doing solo. No matter how much she and her friends tried to help, he had always been stubborn in his solitude. The fact he was letting her do this at all was nothing short of a miracle.

"With the two of us working, we shall finish in 'no time', correct?" Starfire asked, watching as her friend took his own seat beside her, sliding a stack of newspapers to her side.

"We'll see, Star," Robin responded, not wanting to flat out lie to her. He had been working away for hours now with barely a dent made in the workload. Even with two people, he had a feeling they'd be working until dawn. This was going to be a tireless effort, but deep down he was glad that Starfire had knocked on his door. Her presence alone seemed to almost add a bit more brightness to his shadowy workspace. Allowing himself to smile, he lightly patted her on the shoulder. "Let's get started."

With that the two heroes set to work, barely exchanging words as they pored over the seemingly endless pile of newspapers. They had long stretches of a comfortable silence, only the sound of rustling paper filling the room. It was far from the most rousing activity, but something about it was peaceful. The both of them were concentrated on their work, but inside they both appreciated the atmosphere, sitting closely in the dim light, nearly brushing elbows.

Time went on with neither of the teens glancing at the clock. Who knew how many hours went by as they sat in place. The only indication of how long they'd been working was the slow shift in the sky outside. Robin kept his blinds down over his windows, but through the cracks one could see that sunrise wasn't far off. The Boy Wonder had been right to assume that this would be no quickly finished task.

Staring at was likely her 100th page of newsprint, Starfire could feel her lids getting heavier as each minute passed. She truly wished to make Robin proud with her work ethic, but it was becoming more difficult. Words were blending together, the English language suddenly becoming even _more_ difficult for her to comprehend. The redhead found herself reading the same sentence over and over at points. There was no denying that she was exhausted, but she pressed on despite it all.

She couldn't fall asleep! Robin would be very disappointed that she couldn't keep up with him. She had promised to help him finish, and that was what she had to do! It didn't matter that it was becoming more difficult to re-open her eyes each time she blinked. If he could pull an all-nighter, so could she. No matter how very, very, _very_ tired she was...

"Star?"

Robin turned to the girl next to him as he spoke, intending to ask how far along she'd gotten. He had expected to see her working away as she had been before, but this wasn't the case. The redhead had clearly worn herself out, having fallen fast asleep. Her arm acted a pillow as she lay there on the desk, taking deep, even breaths.

Sitting in silence, the masked hero watched her sleep for a short while, feeling guilty that he had worked her to exhaustion. It was clear that not everyone was as adept at forgoing sleep as he'd taught himself to be. Part of him wondered if it was best to wake her up and walk her back to her own bedroom, but he quickly decided against it. She deserved to sleep in peace.

Quietly, the masked teen slid from his own chair and walked around the sleeping girl, stopping at her other side. He hoped that she was sleeping deeply as he leaned down, very carefully taking her up into his arms. Robin half expected her to bolt awake as he moved her, but Starfire only let out a soft sigh, her head leaning against his shoulder. It seemed like she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, but Robin still didn't want to risk it.

Instead of bringing her back to her own bedroom, Robin walked away from the work table, only going a few feet until he reached his bed. Gently, the boy placed her down where he would usually sleep. Again Starfire wasn't stirred awake by this, only moving her head slightly into his pillow. Robin smiled in spite of himself, noticing how peaceful she looked as she slept. He couldn't possibly fault her for having fallen asleep. She had indeed helped him out a great deal, whether she realized it or not.

_What would I do without you?_ He wondered, thinking of the many times he had nearly driven himself mad by overworking. Starfire was the only one who could snap him out of it. The only one who didn't give up on him, even when he was ready to give up on himself. The only one to pull him back. These were some of the many reasons Robin loved Starfire, in a way that he never would have thought was possible. It was against everything he'd ever been taught, but he couldn't just make his feelings for her disappear. Instead, he hid them behind platonic gestures, intent on convincing everyone that Starfire was his best friend, and nothing more.

Of course, she would always be more, he knew deep down. Even if he never told her the truth.

"Goodnight, Starfire."

Forcing himself to turn away, Robin walked back to his desk and fell into his chair with a yawn. He had been sure he wasn't tired a few minutes ago, but that no longer seemed to be the case. Behind the mask, his eyes were getting heavier, sleep overcoming him. Though he wanted nothing more than to continue working, Robin moved to rest his head on his desk, using a stack of papers as a pillow. Rationalizing his actions, he convinced himself that he was only resting for a moment.

Closing his eyes, he thought about what he would do in the morning. He needed to thank Starfire somehow, for helping him. For more than that, really. He needed to thank her for bringing him back from the depths. For saving his life. Countless things he wanted to say, but he hadn't a clue how to form the words. He'd probably end up saying something meaningless in the morning, fumbling out of fear. Maybe it'd come to him one day.

Yawning once more, Robin knew that he couldn't stay awake much longer. His mind may have been wide awake but his body was tired, weak from the strain. It was time to drift to sleep, leaving behind all his worries if only for a few hours.

Maybe Starfire was right. He didn't need to work himself to death. The criminals would always be waiting to cause trouble, but they needed sleep too. They'd still be there when he woke up, and he could take comfort in the fact that he would never have to fight alone. Even if he fell into back into his obsessive habits, he would always have someone there to hold on tight and pull him back to the reality.

Suddenly soothed, it took mere moments for sleep to wash over him, bringing in a calm that he had been lacking for far too long. It brought him true peace to know that he would never fall too far to be brought back from the depths.

* * *

**Hope you liked my little story! If you did, I'd love if you left a review. They really help inspire me, and make me feel nice inside. Thanks!**


End file.
